Beatrice
by Krisforsigns.EV.SKF
Summary: "I have to know how can I help myself, my friends, her..." said Wirt worried."There is nothing I can do..." said the woman. Attention: Rated T for death, use of magic and dark themes. The whole genres are: Romance, Horror, Mistery, Adventure, Suspense and Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Wirt's PoV.

It was just another normal night. Everyone was in their beds in deep slumber. I was even in deep sleep. However, I really wished I wasn't. I needed to escape the nightmare world I was in! No matter how hard I tried though, I honestly didn't want to leave. The visions in my head were so...so...cute yet cruel... in some ways, but I knew it was just a dream... If only that dream didn't keep coming back and hurt me because it wasn't real...

But tonight's final, had changed.

* * *

_I was with Sara at a date. We were wandering among our streets. She then took my hand and guided me at the lake... Ugh, that lake!_

_We talked about us and then the New Moon shined over us with the stars around it. She looked at the Night's Queen and then at its mirror, looking at her beautiful face... I looked too on the surface of the water at my reflection. It was wierd that I wore a black tux with a blue bow, but my reflection wore my Halloween costume. Then a shiver went down my spine..._

_"Is something wrong? You look scarred."asked Sara putting her hand on my forehead._

_I took her hand,looking straight in her eyes, trying to tell her that I'm okay, but right then I heard someone calling me with a ghostly voice... and not just any voice..._

_"Beatrice..."_

_"You mean the bmmmmhm..."said Sara, but I covered her mouth so I can hear from where the noise came up..._

_That was the only difference: sometimes I find out Beatrice's wings cut and her normal body starting to be turned into an Edelwood..._

_But other times, I find her... Death on a stone._

_The worse of all was that when I looked at her body, on the same stone, was written a sentence with blood ... THAT sentence: "It's coming, Wirt... "_

_But tonight she wasn't alive or dead... well actually dead, but a ghost. She then tells me:_

_"Wirt, the Beast returned. She knows where you are. Take Greg and hide."_

_"How did he found us?" I asked her._

_"Doesn't matter." and then she hugs me. Luckily, every time I dreamt that scene, Sara was looking somewhere else... I have a reputation._

_"You have to run." she kissed my forehead and then she starts fading."Take it as a goodbye. Now, wake up Wirt...Wake up Wirt... "_

* * *

"Wake up Wirt !" My stepbrother's voice lifted me from my slumber as he jumped on my belly like I were a horse." Is it already morning? " I asked.

"No, but Jason Funderburker is sick, he never went to toilet and I'm a bit worried." He then pushes his frog in my face. I moved the amphibian from my personal space and I asked him ,lifting myself up to look at the clock:

"Greg, when you go to the toilet,you want someone to look at you?"

"No..." and Greg hugs his frog tightly.

From nowhere, it spitted out a bell... a wierd, familiar bell... I took it in my hand, after I cleaned it with my blanket.

"Gregory, from where did you stole it?" I asked him a bit worried. "From Lorna's aunt... Don't you remember?"

"Umm... yeah... I remember. " I said. "Okay, now hold Ramirez while I go to the toilet." He handed me his frog and then goes to the bathroom.

I took again the bell and I rang it a bit, as it's crystal-like clink woke my memories... the ones from the woods.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT NOISE?" my mom's voice could be heard howling at me. The door opened, revealing a tall, dark haired woman, wearing a baby-blue night dress. "IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING! ONLY BLUE BIRDS WAKE UP AT THIS TIME!"

"Oh-oh s-sorry mom! I'll sleep now. Good night!" I said in embarrassement.

She enters the chamber with an embarrassed mood, like mine's."Wirt, sorry for screaming at you... but my new job is so stressing. I promise I'll buy you that computer tomorrow. I asked about internet, after we put inside here the computer, it's almost all yours!" She kissed my forehead, the same way as Beatrice done it... "Um, mom..."

"Yes dear?"

"Can you tomorrow take me to the town?"

"Of course, but you have to take too Gregory with you. You didn't forgot? "

"Oh, yeah... I have to take care of him... 'Night mom."

"Sweet dreams, son."

Then a childish voice shouted.

"Good night Mom, Wirt and Dexter."

I smiled... This child is the really meaning of the expression: "expect the unexpected"...

* * *

_**A.N. PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL ME! It's my first OTGW story... Wirt's mom is an OC, but she won't appear too much.(she is actually the Witt's gender-bending more alike.)**_

_**Oh, yeah... R'n'R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wirt woke up from the nightmare that glued to his mind... He even remembers how many bacterias were in his dream... figuratively.

It started to annoy him.

But now, he really didn't cared at all. He done his toilet and then went to the kitchen, were his mother, stepfather and little brother were gathered for breakfast.

It was around 7:15; the time his mother usually prepared for one of her jobs... but today, was Saturday and she starts the work at 12.

"Good morning mom." He said sleepy, with a big yawn.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Said a slender, fair-haired man with hazelnut eyes.

"Good morning, Adam." Replied Wirt.

"You can call me Dad... I'm not a stranger anymore." Replied the one now known as Adam.

"Sorry... but I'm not used."

"Good morning Sweetheart."added his mother, kissing his forehead.

"Hey Wirt!" Said Greg as he lifted himself from the chair and hugged his elder brother.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Milk and biscuits, cereals,cookies... Multifruit juice and sandwiches..." his mom said, taking the boxes, bread and carried them on the table, only to take other ones.

His stepdad turned on the T.V. and changed the channel randomly, and they sounded strange to Wirt.

"**Beware**..._of_…**_the black_**…woman…"

It was slightly scarry…

Then a knock on the front door disturbed the family from the table. Wirt's mom lift and went to see who might be.

"Hello Mrs. O'Brien. Is Wirt home? We have a project to do." A feminine voice echoed through the small house.

"You must be Sarah... Please make your self comfortable. We just had the breakfast. Do you want something?"

"Just a glass of water if it's not a big mess."said the one known as Sarah.

"Hey Sarah..." Said Wirt blushing a bit.

"Well, let's go." And the two went on their way upstairs in Wirt's bedroom.

* * *

"_... While in Eastern Europe there were problems about the Ottoman Imperium..._ Wirt, are you paying attention?"

"Wha... What? Sorry Sarah... Is that I didn't slept so well last night... I have a weird nightmare. I'm with you at a date, someone that I met in my coma period appears and says that the Beast will come back..." Confessed Wirt.

"Oh... Well, my mom is a psychologist. She might help you with it..."said Sarah.

"Really?"

"I'll talk with her and tomorrow you'll get rid of these dreams."

"Really?... Thanks Sarah."

"No problem. Now let's end this project..."

* * *

_**A.N. Sorry that it took so long. I had some problems. My cousin entered in a coma car crash and I want to dedicate this story to her. I'll continue it after she wakes up. She is in a coma since two days after I uploaded this...  
**_

_**Hope you'll be fine Beka.**_


	3. Author Note

Dear readers,

Unfortunately, this isn't a chapter. It's a long, boring author note. If you're not curious you can go back and read another story or go outside.

And I want to update it, but I have written the story for my cousin, Maria Rebeka. She went to our grandma with her family and me, but the fate changed the plans...

She is now in a coma from a car crash accident. We are the last survivor from that crash. I survived miraculously because before anything to happen, I untied the safety belt and I jumped off the car. I saw that drunk man how he was driving...

I wrote this story as a gift for her, and I know that I only have 2chs, but I won't move forward until she wakes up. I want her to read and to tell me that I should quit writing fan fiction as she always does when I have a story better read than her. She didn't even had time to read it.

I'm sorry that I can't upload any chapter.

If she won't wake up, I'll put this story as a "you can continue it, because I don't care about it anymore".

I started writing on fnaf, because I try to forget about that accident... But I just can't. So please, please... Stop teasing me to continue it. I don't want to remember that ill-fated road trip.

So, I'm really sorry that you'll have to wait for it. I'll try my best to continue it, but every time I open WPS office, I remember her screaming for help.

Hope you understand me, both my chewed English and my note.

God keep you safe.

**_~Kristina Andreia Kowalevski-Baciu~_**


End file.
